Naruto: The Gamer Enters
by thewstrange
Summary: A guy wakes up to find themselves in the Naruto Universe. Not only that, but apparently they've become both Naruto and something called "The Gamer" too! I guess the only thing to do now is become the new God of Shinobi!


**A/N: Earlier this year, I had been on quite the binge of reading Gamer, Naruto, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter fanfictions. Out of them all, I really loved reading the gamer crossover fics, but life hit, and I stopped reading for a while. A few days ago, I picked the habit back up, only to realize I couldn't find any that I hadn't already finished. To satisfy my appetite, I decided to try writing one myself! I'm not looking at trying to win a Pulitzer with this story - it's simply for my enjoyment. **

**With that said, you will see cliches and common tropes found in other fics, especially in relation to the Gamer fics. I don't intend on copying anyone else, but I know that this will probably take inspiration from some of the other fanfics on this site. If anybody sees certain elements that are "too closely" related to another author, please let me know so I could potentially credit them in the future. **

**As for story, this will diverge from canon. For the first few arcs, this fic may heavily resemble the main story; however, certain changes will snowball, and at a point (probably by or right after Chunin exams) it will be vastly different than canon. I don't care for stories that basically retell canon - I could just watch the show. **

**Finally: The character in this fic will become overpowered, eventually. I hope to keep the story interesting even after, but I do enjoy me a vastly OP character. Sometimes, the thing I enjoy the most are the reactions of other characters to the OPness. **

**If you are still here: Enjoy!**

* * *

**You have slept in a bed. Your HP and CP have fully recovered. **

"_What the hell…"_

Though I had been awake for several minutes, I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I was still dreaming. It's not that I felt tired or even still half asleep - no, I actually was quite rejuvenated - perhaps the best I had ever felt. No, the reason that led me to believe that I was still dreaming was right in front of me. Just a touch away was a small blue box hovering in the air.

"_I can't be dreaming, can I? No, this is all too real. Well… I can at least check right?"_

Reaching down towards my left arm, I pinched myself in an attempt to wake up. Rather than find myself back in my bed, all I was left with was a small red mark and a fading stab of pain.

**-1 HP!**

I heard the same little ringing sound that woke me up the first time, and was met yet again by another floating box. Inching my head a little closer, I examined the first blue box and its contents. It was quite strange - though I could clearly ready the words contained within, I didn't actively recognize the characters used to create them. I mean, I could in a way, but it was as if it was blocked by a fog in my mind.

Speaking of strange contents, I decided to look around the room. Though I woke up in what felt to be my own bed, it was made clear very quickly that I had no idea where I was. The room around me was rather messy, as if the occupant had never once heard of the word 'cleaning' before. Clothes were strewn about, with what appeared to be some sort of food cup scattered around the bed. The living space definitely belonged to a slob - the only question, then, was why did I wake up here? It was only obscured further by the fact that I now had two blue boxes floating around me.

"_Speaking of two blue boxes,..."_

I turned my attention to the newest blue addition; though the contents were much shorter, the box appeared in the same format as the first one. It really was a surreal experience. The boxes were there, right in front of me, but I could still see through them. If I concentrated on looking past them, it was as if they disappeared. Yet, simply thinking about them brought them right back to the forefront, clear as day.

"_Well, if it's not a dream, then I must be hallucinating. I don't use drugs, but if there was a party last night, it would certainly explain my strange location. Though I never would have thought that this would be the result of drug use. The boxes are strange by themselves, but their contents… it's almost as if I'm in a game."_

**For thinking through things in a rational manner and making an accurate judgement, your WIS and INT have increase by 1!**

"_Huh…"_

For the third time this morning, there was a small ping accompanied by a new hovering box. Yet again, the words inside were reminiscent of something that would happen in a video game. Wisdom? Intelligence? Those were stats that you would find on a character.

"_Stats… If these boxes are telling me that my stats have gone up, maybe there's a way to see them? How does a character bring them up in a game? Let's see, there's no menu or buttons to press, maybe if I just speak it out loud?"_

It felt somewhat foolish, but I decided to give in to my growing curiosity, "Menu."

**For thinking through things in a rational manner and making an accurate judgement, your WIS and INT have increase by 1!**

* * *

**Menu:**

**Character**

**Status**

**Skills**

**Perks**

**Inventory**

**Quests**

**Settings**

The moment I spoke the word aloud, I was met by two pings and two new messages. The first appeared to be the exact same as the message before. However, the second box that hovered in front of me was something I hadn't seen yet, but definitely recognized.

"_This is getting all too weird. Wait, no it's been weird since the moment I woke up - strange boxes, weird messages, an unknown location and bed, and now this. Well, it appears that I'm living in a game. If I am, then I should be able to do this…"_

I pressed 'character' on the message that still floated in front of me, hoping that doing so would bring up a new screen, or really do anything to my confusion. Just as my finger released from the word, a new large box hovered where the last one stood.

**Naruto Uzumaki, The Gamer**

**Level: 1 (0/100)**

**HP: 1600/1600**

**HP Regen: 5/min**

**CP: 200/100**

**CP Regen: 5/min**

**Attributes:**

**Strength (STR): 5**

**Vitality (VIT): 15**

**Dexterity (DEX): 5**

**Intelligence (INT): 7**

**Charisma (CHA): 5**

**Wisdom (WIS): 7**

**Luck: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max: **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects**.**

**Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max: **It provides a body that allows the user to live in the real world as if it were a game.

**Perks:**

**9 Tails Jinchuriki: **+5 Vitality and +100 CP per Lv. +100% to HP and CP Regen.

**Of the Uzumaki: **\+ 5 Vitality per Lv. +100% exp towards Fuinjutsu skills.

**Money: **500 Ryo

**Description: **Seen by most as a troublemaker, and by others as the demon fox, Naruto Uzumaki is hated and despised by much of Konoha. Perhaps he could one day become a hero to prove them wrong, but for now he is Dead Last.

* * *

Though I had pressed 'character' as if the menu operated like it would in a game, I still wasn't completely expecting a character screen to actually pop up, so I was somewhat pleased with myself when it actually happened. Looking through the numbers listed by attributes, I realized that they didn't really mean anything to me. What does 15 vitality mean? It certainly looked much higher than the others, but I had no real measure to test it against. For all I know, 15 could be superpowered, or it could be incredibly weak. To really understand where I stood, I would need to be able to compare my statistics against others.

However, stats aside, the thing that stood out to me the most was at the very top. I didn't realize it at first, as I was too distracted by the long list of numbers scrolling down, but as I got further down the list, I made the realization, doing what amounted to a mental double-take.

"Wait...what?!"

Naruto Uzumaki. The main character and namesake of the anime Naruto. Although I wasn't a huge anime fan like some of the people I knew were, I did at least watch Naruto and its sequel. In fact, growing up I remember watching the show with my brother on adult swim. As I got older, I found more… alternative methods of watching. However, I at least was able to make it to the end of the anime doing so, something I couldn't do on my TV. I also know they released a series set in the future when they all had kids, but I never really got around to watching that one. By that point, I had too much on my hands, what with college and everything.

So one could consider me a pretty average Naruto fan. I didn't do cosplay, or read the manga, but I at least was familiar with the story. Yet, here I was, with a game screen telling me that I was Naruto himself. Was I going crazy?

"_I need to figure out how the hell I got here, and if there's any possible way to get back. Or if I even want to go back. I mean, I can't say that I had a very eventful life. In fact, it was rather boring, with me following the same routine everyday. I didn't really have any friends, and my relationship with my parents and family was tenuous at best. If I could stay in the naruto world, should I?" _

**Quest Alert!**

**Retrace your steps!**

**Remember how you arrived in this world.**

**Rewards:**

**25 EXP**

**?**

**Failure:**

**None. It's not that hard, just think.**

**Do you accept?**

**Y/N**

As I continued to monologue in my head, yet another pop-up appeared in front of me, this time slightly flashing and pulsing with light.

"_A quest? This really is like a game. What would happen if I selected 'No'? Not that I would of course, as this is something I'd like to find out. I mean, I really should…"_

Reaching out, I almost selected 'Yes', but stopped right before touching it.

"_I wonder… The menu came up when I spoke it aloud. Could I accept the quest in the same way? Wait a second. What if I'm with others? They would probably think I was an idiot if I kept shouting 'yes', 'no', or anything else really. I mean, I am Naruto, they probably already think I'm dumb. But surely it would only make things worse. I wonder if I could just think it?"_

With my attention on the quest, I concentrated hard on accepting it mentally. With that done, there was another tiny ping, but this time the box disappeared.

"_Huh, that's new. Would just thinking the boxes away get rid of them all?_"

This time around, I concentrated on the other boxes still floating in front of me, hoping that they would fade away. Low and behold, after a moment, each of the boxes disappeared from my view, leaving me alone in the room.

"_Well then… I'm still not quite over the fact that this game system is telling me I'm Naruto. And it appears that the game wants me to figure it out, seeing as it just gave me a quest to do so. Let's see, what can I remember…"_

It was weird. As I actually tried to think back, it was almost as if there was some sort of fog or haze preventing me from getting far in my memory - not just about how I ended up here - but about my whole life. There were little snippets here and there that were easier to remember. Like I knew that I went to college. I knew that I worked at some sort of office job. And, for some reason, I remembered basically everything about the anime Naruto. But beyond that? Snippets, nothing that concrete. Not even my own name.

Seeing as the quest told me it would be easy, mocking though it may have been, I decided to try a little harder to remember anything, anything at all about the day before.

"_Let's see… come on brain. Give me something!"_

And with that, a few images came to my mind. A ball? A dog? A car? Wait, now there's a little girl…

"_Ahhhh crap. You've got to be kidding me. You have got to be kidding me! I died! In literally the most stupid and cliche reason possible! So what is this? Heaven, Hell? Some sort of reincarnation program?"_

And with that, I was notified by a ping, a sound that was becoming quite familiar to me.

**Quest Completed!**

**Retrace your steps!**

**You have remembered the events leading up this morning! In a selfless yet stupid act of trying to save someone (who didn't need saving by the way), you were run over by a vehicle and killed. Because of your sacrifice, you were given a second chance by being put into your favorite fictional world and by being given the powers of the Gamer. Seeing at how you messed up your first life, don't screw up this time!**

**Rewards:**

**25 EXP**

**A Second Chance**

"_Quite snarky this game, isn't it? But I guess that answers at least a few of my questions. Looks like there's no way I'm going home, even if I wanted to. I guess the main question is what to do now. Do I beat the game? Hell, even if this is a game, is it possible to beat it? I'm still not quite sure if this is a game, or if it's just life with new powers. At this point, I'm not even sure if it matters."_

I took a moment to look around the room. Seeing that some of my questions were answered, I had a better idea of why and how I was there, but I was still unsure about what I was supposed to do moving forward. Glancing around, at least a few ideas came to mind. The least I could do was clean up whatever pigsty I was currently living in, and at least check the rest of the apartment out. I was going to be living there, after all.

As I moved towards the door to the bedroom, seeking to finally explore a little, I realized how surprisingly easy I was taking it all in. I did just learn that my entire past life was over, after all. The Naruto world was pretty cool, but it should have been at least a little difficult to learn that I had died.

"_Wait a minute. I think I saw something earlier about this."_

And with that, I urged for the character screen to come back on. My eyes searched up and down, until they came to rest on what I was looking for under the skills section.

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max: **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects**.**

"_Gamer's Mind. That must be why I'm so calm right now. I can always have a peaceful state of mind. Wait a second... this is not just incredibly useful, this seems overpowered! 'Immunity to psychological status effects'? That sounds like I would be immune to the use of genjutsu on me. Could that mean I'm immune to even the Mangekyou Sharingan?!" _

**For realizing and understanding how incredibly OP the gift of The Gamer is, your WIS and INT have increased by +1.**

As the blue box appeared before me with another ping, I quickly read the contents before dismissing it. At this point, I wasn't actually sure if the extra points had really made any impact. However, I wasn't one to turn down free points. And honestly, by now, just the thought of increasing my stats and leveling up sounded pretty incredible. The more I thought about what I could accomplish in this world, the more that my excitement grew. Cool jutsu, amazing ninja skills, powerful weapons - they were all right at my fingertips, I could nearly feel them.

Speaking of cool jutsu, I had no idea how to actually do any. I couldn't find them in the skills section, or listed anywhere else. I was a little concerned that I didn't know any at all.

"_Wait a second, how old is this Naruto? How old am I now?"_

As I moved through the apartment, I quickly located the bathroom and made my way in front of the mirror. Without any doubt, there he was plain as day - or should I say, there I was. With blonde hair sticking up all over the place, and what potentially looked like half eaten ramen stuck to the front of my shirt, there could be no doubt. I was Naruto Uzumaki, and it looked like I was still a kid.

"_I wonder if I even started my training yet. Have I been enrolled in the academy?"_

If I was still in the Academy, then I would have time to improve before facing any big dangers. I wasn't stupid - remembering the show, there was some crazy and stupidly powerful characters that shared the Naruto universe with me. Even without knowing how strong I was based on my stats, I was certain that I wouldn't stand a chance against even the weak ninjas right now.

I remembered that in canon, Naruto didn't take his training very seriously in the beginning. Rather, he was the king of pranks, and dead last in his class. With the character screen still up, the 'description' was plain and clear. Up to this point, the Naruto of this world had been following the steps of canon: he was Dead Last. But that was all going to change.

Luckily, I knew both the past and future of this Naruto world. I knew that Madara was out there somewhere, wanting to cast the world in genjutsu. To fight him as Naruto did, I would have to get stronger. Along the way, Naruto encountered many deaths of his friends, facing enemies that even he with his 'Talk no Jutsu' couldn't win against. But not this time. Unlike Naruto, I knew the secrets of the world. I knew of the power that came through training with shadow clones, and of the Rasengen. This time around, Naruto - no, I - was not going to be a pushover. With the power of the Gamer, I would become the new God of Shinobi to the people of Konoha.

And with that, another ping sounded, startling me from my thoughts.

**Quest Alert!**

**Get to the Academy!**

**Today is the first day of a new year at the Konoha Ninja Academy. To show you are serious about being a hero, get there by 8:00 AM!**

**Rewards:**

**50 EXP**

**Training at the Academy**

**Failure:**

**The last straw. Your repeated tardiness gets you kicked out of the Academy. You can forget about becoming a ninja!**

Seeing that it was apparently a timed quest, and I needed to be there by 8:00, I decided to take a look around to see what the time was. On finding a clock, I became thankful that at least time seemed to work the same way, and peered closely to see what time it was… and my jaw dropped. 7:45 AM.

"_Crap."_

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki, The Gamer**

**Level: 1 (25/100 EXP)**

**HP: 1600/1600**

**HP Regen: 5/min**

**CP: 200/100**

**CP Regen: 5/min**

**Attributes:**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 15**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 8**

**CHA: 5**

**WIS: 8**

**Luck: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max: **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects**.**

**Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max: **It provides a body that allows the user to live in the real world as if it were a game.

**Perks:**

**9 Tails Jinchuriki: **+5 Vitality and +100 CP per Lv. +100% to HP and CP Regen.

**Of the Uzumaki: **\+ 5 Vitality per Lv. +100% exp towards Fuinjutsu skills.

**Money: **500 Ryo

**Description: **Seen by most as a troublemaker, and by others as the demon fox, Naruto Uzumaki is hated and despised by much of Konoha. Perhaps he could one day become a hero to prove them wrong, but for now he is Dead Last.


End file.
